Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by R407
Summary: Karena Kibum percaya, Kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati berarti juga merelakan. Songfict/SIBUM/Don't Like Don't Bash{}


**Why did I end up falling for you?**

**No matter how much time has passed**

**I still thought you were right here**

**But you've already chosen a different path**

.

.

.

"Oi, Kim Kibum, Stop memandanginya seperti itu, kau kan tahu dia sudah ada yang punya sekarang"

Aku memandang kearah pemilik suara itu, Kim Heechul, salah satu temanku yang bermulut cukup pedas dan tak tanggung-tanggung kalau sudah bicara. Meski begitu, aku menyayanginya layaknya seorang adik, karena meskipun kami teman satu semester, ia lebih tua setahun dariku.

"Belum bisa move on juga? Aigoo.. malangnya nasibmu Kibummie..ckck" Lanjutnya meledekku, kemudian, jari-jemarinya yang panjang itu meraih tanganku dan menaruh sesuatu disana.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

Aku memandang lembaran-lembaran kertas berwarna merah yang ditaruhnya ditanganku.

"Chullie, kalau kau mau bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Bercanda? Aku? Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi Heechul yang suka bercanda, Hmm?" ia mengacak rambutku perlahan.

Aku benar-benar binggung dengan kelakuanya yang memang sangat teramat aneh itu. Wajahnya memang terlihat serius apalagi dengan kedua matanya yang berani menatap balik padaku. tapi rasanya Heechul sudah sakit jiwa sekarang, kau mau tahu apa yang diberikanya padaku barusan?

Jimat, berlembar-lembar Jimat.

Dan meskipun hanja-ku tidak terlalu bagus, aku tahu ini semua jimat itu adalah mantra-mantra pemikat lelaki.

"Kurasa kau sudah gila" Komentarku pedas, meskipun aku cukup pendiam sebenarnya, sama seperti Heechul, jika aku mulai kesal dengan sesuatu aku juga bisa mengeluarkan kalimat bernada pedas.

"Aku tidak gila, kau yang gila" Ia menunjuk dadaku, "Menurutmu, seseorang yang setiap hari membuntuti kemana mantan pacarnya pergi tidak cukup aneh untuk dikatakan gila?"

.

.

.

.

**Why couldn't I call out to you at all?**

**Every day and night growing emotions**

**And words overflow**

**But I realized that**

**They'd never reach you again**

.

.

.

**Siwon407 tweeted : Happy 1****st**** Anniversary, xxx Be my everlasting love, would u?**

**Siwon 407 tweeted: Marry me? xxx? :^)**

"Sial, menjijikkan sekali"

Meskipun menjijikkan, entah mengapa aku masih saja membacanya…..

Meskipun menyakitkan, memandang timeline twitter Siwon adalah makanan sehari-hari bagiku, sekedar melihatnya online facebook saja (meskipun kami sama sekali tidak pernah saling mengirim pesan) sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Ya, beginilah rasanya memendam rasa ketika kau sudah tahu rasa cinta itu tidak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Kabarnya, kekasih Siwon yang sekarang benar-benar cantik, gadis itu adalah seorang model keturunan campuran Korea-Amerika, sama sepertiku. Aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya karena gadis itu Sunbae yang satu jurusan dengan Siwon, tidak seperti aku yang berada di Jurusan Akting, Siwon dan tunanganya berada di jurusan fisika. Lagipula—jarak kampus kami cukup jauh. hanya sesekali pada mata kuliah tertentu aku, Siwon dan Gadis itu akan bertemu.

Sedangkan Aku, Kim Kibum—hanyalah seorang mantan kekasih Siwon yang biasa-biasa saja dan bahkan, pria itu seolah bagaikan langit dan bumi dengaku. Kami sempat berhubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya sejak masih sekolah menengah pertama, meskipun putus nyambung, kami akan berbaikan lagi dan bertengkar lagi. Setelah adu mulut denganya biasanya kami akan kembali lagi sembari merengek meminta maaf layaknya anak-anak kemudian berpelukan manja.

Ah—mengenang masa-masa indah itu selalu membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Pria pertama yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku yang dingin. Pria dengan sikap manjanya yang luar biasa yang bisa membuat seseorang sepertiku mampu berceloteh sepanjang hari tampa henti. Siwon adalah yang pertama dan akan menjadi terakhir bagiku. Kau tahu mengapa? Karena sampai saat ini, aku masih begitu menyukainya.

Karena sudah berhubungan nyaris empat tahun—rasanya aku bahkan sudah paham semua tentang Siwon. kelakuanya yang diluar terlihat seperti pangeran namun masih senang merengek manja, sikapnya yang terkadang tempramen atau bagaimana menyebalkanya ia ketika setiap malam menelfonku hanya karena ia rindu. Aku kenal semua anggota keluarganya begitupun ia yang mengenal baik keluargaku. Meskipun hubungan kami sudah berakhir, terkadang kami masih sempat bertegur sapa dan menanyakan tentang kabar keluarga masing-masing.

Namun ketika aku harus membuka mata dan menyadari semuanya telah berubah, rasanya kenangan hanyalah sebuah masa yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, dan sekeras apapun aku berusaha, kami tidak akan pernah bersama lagi.

.

.

.

**Since that day I first met you**

**I felt like I already knew you**

**You and I melded into each other so smoothly**

.

.

.

"Kibum, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau ketua kelas?" Aku lantas meletakkan buku yang sedang kubaca diatas meja sembari menatapnya kesal. Mengganggu saja.

Pria itu menyerahkan sekuntum mawar, ia bahkan berlutut tepat dihadapanku. Kekanak-kanakan sekali pria ini, meskipun tampan, tidak seharusnya seorang pria yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah berprilaku layaknya lelaki yang melamar calon istrinya. Cih, aneh sekali ketua kelasku yang satu ini. Meskipun fisiknya sempurnya, sepertinya otaknya tidak bagus bagian luarnya.

Namun, wajah Siwon terlihat begitu serius, "Kuulangi lagi ya, Kibummie, Hmm… Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aku memang cukup pendiam dan mungkin baginya, dengan sikapku yang melunak dan sering membalas pesan singkatnya berarti aku menyukainya juga. Haaah apa ini? Kini semua tatapan anak kelas mengarah padaku dengan sinis. Pria ini berlutut seakan ingin melamarku dan rasanya, jika aku menolaknya mentah-mentah di depan semua orang, mereka—teman-temanku akan langsung menerkamku begitu saja karena menyia-nyiakan pria seperti Siwon.

"Hmm… Baiklah"

.

.

.

**It was natural for me to be where you were**

**The two of us grew up together**

**But you've already chosen a different path**

.

.

.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantar-jemputku seperti ini"

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Kau kan pacarku, memangnya, tidak boleh ya aku mengantar-jemputmu setiap hari? Apa jangan-jangan… kau malu ya memiliki pacar sepertiku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, Siwonnie—"

"Ah sudahlah, lalu kenapa kau tidak mau, huh?"

_Aku tidak mau menjadi bebanmu._

_Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu._

_Aku hanya khawatir—kau akan mengabaikan pelajaranmu di kampus dan memilih bersama denganku setiap saat._

_Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin aku malu memiliki kekasih sepertimu?_

"Pokoknya, aku hanya tidak suka diantar jemput seperti ini, memangnya kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan dikampus?"

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau diantar jemput seperti ini! Kau mulai bosan denganku, ya?" nadanya naik dua oktav, aku tahu aku memang kasar namun ini lebih baik ketimbang harus membebaninya setiap hari. Memang sih, kondisi keuanganku tidak cukup bahkan hanya untuk membeli sebuah sepeda motor. Siwon tidak suka aku berdesak-desakan didalam bus dan ia selalu bersikeras akan mengantar jemputku setiap hari. Dulu ketika SMA kami memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama, itu karena sekolah kami yang memang searah. Namun sekarang?

"Yak! Choi Kibum! kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku bukan Choi Kibum, namaku Kim Kibum!"

Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu suka saat ia berkata padaku suatu saat nanti akan mengubah margaku menjadi Choi. Jujur, aku bukanlah perempuan yang suka berandai-andai. Dan membayangkan masa dengan bersama seorang pria—seperti kapan kami akan menikah, akan punya anak berapa dan namanya siapa, bagiku terdengar sangat menjijikan.

Tapi Siwon sangat menyukainya.

"Kau ini benar-benar" Ia menghentikan kendaraanya tepat dipinggir jalanan yang ramai dan padat.

"Kalau kau mau putus denganku, bilang saja! Jangan menyebalkan seperti ini!"

"Siapa yang mau putus denganmu, huh? Aku hanya bilang kau tidak perlu mengantarku setiap hari!"

"Tapi nadamu terdengar seperti minta putus lagi dariku!"

"Terserah saja kau mau anggap nadaku seperti apa" Balasku kesal. Jika mood Siwon sedang buruk maka pria itu memang sedikit temperamental. Ya.. aku tahu itu namun rasanya, kali ini aku malah ikut terpancing.

Ia terdiam. Mengabaikan tatapanku dan memilih menjalankan kendaraanya tanpa berminat memperhatikan aku yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Mobil mewah ini hening sekali untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menyalakan radio dengan volume yang memekakkan telinga. Siwon tidak ingin berdebat denganku saat ini dan akupun juga begitu.

Aku mungkin pendiam namun sebagai manusia biasa aku sama sekali tidak suka diabaikan. Dan fakta bahwa kami sering sekali berdebat untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya sepele terkadang membuat aku atau Siwon saling berdiam diri untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seharian penuh, seminggu atau bahkan berminggu-minggu setelahnya, lalu akan berbaikan dengan cara yang konyol.

Semenjak hari itu kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Waktu berlalu tanpa kusadari dan tidak pernah ada kata putus atau baikan dalam hubungan kami. Semuanya seolah kembali seperti saat dimana aku, Kim Kibum hidup tanpa seorang kekasih. Ia tidak pernah menjemputku atau mengantarku pergi. Tidak ada pesan text, atau panggilan tengah malam seperti sebelumnya.

Dan belakangan, dua bulan kemudian—sadarlah aku bahwa Siwon kini bukanlah milikku lagi.

Pria itu kini sudah menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain.

Akhirnya, ia pergi.

.

.

.

**The special meaning held by this day**

**Today you stood with a happy expression**

**You looked beautiful while praying to god**

**But I wasn't the one next to you**

**And the image of you receiving blessings**

**Of that how could I let go?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau kau tidak siap, kau tidak perlu pergi, Kibum-ah.."

"A-aniya, aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Ayo kita berangkat"

Bersama dengan seorang teman lama aku pergi juga ke resepsi pernikahan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang baik hati menawarkan dirinya menemaniku pergi disana atas desakan Heechul. Katanya, supaya aku tidak terlihat seperti perempuan yang benar-benar patah hati di pesta itu.

Aku sudah berdandan habis-habisan untuk hari ini. Sebuah gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka, rambut bergelombangku yang tergerai dan kutata sendiri serta riasan wajah yang membuatku tampil maksimal. Aku ingin ia melihatku baik-baik saja, dan bahagia. Seharian penuh aku menangisinya dan aku tidak ingin ia tahu hal itu.

Jujur saja, perasaanku tidak karuan. Seharusnya, jika aku bisa menjaga ego-ku kini Siwon tidak mungkin berdiri di pelaminan itu, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bersinar dan sangat bahagia bersama perempuan lain disana. Jika saja aku tidak pernah melepaskanya semua ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jika saja aku mengejarnya sekali saja kala itu.. ia mungkin masih menjadi kekasihku.

Pestanya amat sangat megah. Orang tua Siwon dan gadis itu ternyata merupakan kolega bisnis dan tentu saja, perayaan bersatunya keluarga mereka tentu saja dirayakan besar-besaran. Alunan music klasik menggema di seluruh ruangan dan kini sepasang pengantin baru itu terlihat saling mengapit, kemudian turun ke lantai dansa. Siwon dan gadis itu menari bahagia—dan itu membuat perasaan kuat yang sedari tadi aku bangun lama kelamaan goyah.

"Sudah.. jangan ditangisi. Lebih baik kita coba wine-nya, mereka mempunyai yang terbaik disini"

"Kyu.."

Pria itu mengapit tanganku. Kami berjalan menuju bar kecil dimana ternyata beberapa pasang mata menatapku sembari berbisik. Ya, mereka teman-teman SMA-ku dan Siwon. mungkin saat ini mereka sedang mengunjingkan aku, gadis yang dulu dikejar-kejar oleh pujaan hati mereka kini menikahi perempuan lain. Mungkin juga mereka membicarakan bagaimana tebalnya mukaku hingga berani datang ke tempat ini sekarang. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak perduli—bagiku, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menatap pria itu juga salam perpisahan baginya.

.

.

.

**But still, even if I'm nowhere near you anymore**

.

.

.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu"

"K-Kibummie?"

Ia nampak tidak percaya kini aku, berdiri tepat dihadapanya bahkan mengucapkan selamat. Beberapa waktu tidak bertemu denganya ia tampak semakin tampan dan rasanya aku ingin sekali berlari kepelukanya.

"Terimakasih, Ah Stella… Kenalkan, ini Kibum, yang waktu itu aku ceritakan"

"Anyeonghaseyo.." Kini aku melihat perempuan pilihanya itu dengan jelas. Stella Kim jauh diatas perkiraanku, ternyata, ia lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini. Ia membungkuk sebentar meskipun tahu dengan gaun pernikahan seperti itu pasti akan sangat sulit baginya. Sepertinya, Siwon pernah menceritakan tentangku padanya makanya ia sehormat ini padaku.

"Ne, anyeonghaseyo… Kau cantik sekali, Stella-ssi" Pujiku tulus.

"Aku sangat senang kau datang ke pernikahanku, Kibummie. Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, ya?"

_Tapi aku sangat menyesali mengapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang._

"Hmm.. ya, cukup lama—bahkan sangat lama sekali malah. Ah kenalkan, Ini Kyuhyun.."

Aku mengapit tangannya mesra dan beruntungnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat kaget. Ia menjabat tangan Siwon dengan erat sembari meletakkan tangan lainya dalam dekapanku.

Pria dihadapanku, adalah pria yang selamanya akan memiliki tempat yang sama disisiku. Pria yang bisa membuat mood ku naik dan turun seperti roller coaster. Jujur, rasanya saat ini aku sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi melihat keduanya bersama seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih mati saja ketimbang menyaksikan keduanya hidup berdua dan bahagia selamanya sementara aku, hanyalah gadis kedua yang tidak akan pernah memiliki celah untuk memisahkan mereka.

"Semoga kalian berdua langgeng sampai kakek-nenek, ya? Doakan aku semoga cepat menyusul" Kupaksakan diriku sendiri untuk tersenyum. Kedua mataku mulai berkaca-kaca dan tentu saja aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum nantinya mataku akan mengeluarkan hal yang lain.

Aku menepuk bahu Siwon perlahan dan langsung berjalan turun dari pelaminan. Masih mengapit Kyuhyun erat-erat aku bahkan menarik tubuhnya kesana dan kemari. Ada sebuah pengharapan dalam hati kecilku yang ingin ia menoleh kearahku, dan memanggil namaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sekalipun aku memperlambat langkahku tetap tidak ada lagi Siwon yang dulu, yang selalu mengejarku seperti dulu. Ia sudah punya kehidupan dan keluarga baru, tidak sepertiku yang masih terjebak dalam kenangan masa laluku bersamanya.

Sejenak, aku kembali menoleh kearahnya. Gaya pria itu saat tersenyum masih sama, penuh dengan guratan kebahagiaan dan lesung pipi yang dalam.

Siwon sudah menemukan kebahagiaanya sendiri, meskipun ternyata bahagianya bukanlah denganku. Ia mungkin bukanlah jodohku tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan bertemu dengan pria yang sebaik dirinya, seseorang yang bisa memahamiku sama seperti dirinya atau bahkan lebih. Hey… hidup akan terus berputar, bukan? Saat ini aku sedang meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah kapanpun itu luka ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

Karena aku percaya—Kebahagiaan dan cinta sejati berarti merelakan.

.

.

.

**I'm praying that you**

**May be happy for eternity**

**No matter how much that would make me lonely **

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
